These Ties That Bind
by elizabethkate.x
Summary: Set after series 4, everyone ends up together again


**This takes place a couple years after series 4 (after college and university). Everyone ends up together again :)**

**Panda and Thomas are off somewhere, I don't know where yet - I might add them later. The next chapter will be Cook taking care of Effy and probably some Naomily! I also need to find someone for Katie...**

**Please review!!**

**x**

"Ems, come on!"

"I know Naomi, it's just that…"

"You want to look good tonight because Katie planned it. Kind of like some sort of thank you. Naomi finished for her, wrapping her arms around her favorite redhead. "I have to say though, it seems a bit difficult. You look perfect everyday, absolutely beautiful. Need I say more?" Emily laughed as her girlfriend pulled her in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"Fine. But now you're the one making us late!" Emily noted, threading her fingers through Naomi's.

-

Naomi and Emily arrived at the club on time, much to their surprise. Katie immediately rushed over, quickly hugging them both before directing their attention to JJ. He had his arm around a pretty girl with black hair and dark eyes.

"Fucking hell!" Naomi said, pleased. "JJ's found quite a catch."

"Her name's Olivia, and she's adorable," Katie replied, still watching the two from across the bar.

_If Katie is this impressed, JJ must have done something right, _Emily thought.

"How long have they been…" Emily started, only to be interrupted by Katie.

"Five months, can you believe that? And he didn't even tell us! I had no idea," Katie said, clearly enjoying the fact that she was the first to know.

"Right well let's just go over and meet her, yeah?" Naomi said, pulling Emily across the bar.

-

"Olivia, this is Emily and Naomi. Emily, Naomi, this is Olivia. And of course you've already met Katie," JJ introduced the girls.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you two," Olivia said warmly, her voice smooth and calm.

"Good, I hope?" Emily laughed, noticing how relaxed JJ seemed. Olivia had an incredible effect on him.

"Of course!"

Naomi smiled, happy for JJ. She was glad that he had found someone. The group turned their heads as Cook and Effy walked in, fashionably late as usual.

"Is that Cook? And Effy? Wow, she really is gorgeous, Jay," Olivia whispered to JJ, who nodded.

"Jaykins! You've found yourself a shag! Congratulations, mate!" Cook called, ruffling JJ's hair. He had really matured in the past years since college, but some things just never change.

"Hi, I'm Effy," Effy hugged the new girl. "Sorry about him," she said, motioning to Cook.

"I'm Olivia, nice to meet you! It's okay about Cook. He's JJ's best friend from what I understand. That's how he should react!" Olivia replied. She couldn't help but noticing a certain sadness in Effy's focused blue eyes when she said this.

"Right," Effy looked down. "I'm going to go say hello to the others. But it's really nice to meet you. I'm glad JJ found you; he deserves someone to love," Effy smiled her typical half smile as she turned around.

-

Emily and Naomi were all over each other on the dance floor, and Katie really needed to step out for a couple minutes.

_It's not that I'm not open to their relationship, _Katie thought. Naomi loved her sister and her sister loved Naomi, and, well, she was fine with that_._ Katie had matured since college, and she actually supported the pair.

_But there's only so much I can take before needing a little break._ She opened the door and took a deep breath, the cool air immediately calming her down.

"Eff?" she said, seeing a small figure in the shadows. "Why aren't you inside? Are you okay?"

"What if he was able to stay? Best mates for life. Would they have come back? In my head, would they have come back?" Effy said cryptically, getting a wild look in her eyes. It was a look that hadn't made an appearance in a while, since college probably.

_I haven't seen her like this in years, _Katie thought. _Effy can hold her alcohol; she never gets _this _drunk. Something's wrong._

"I'm going to get absolutely, monumentally fucked," Effy said, slipping back inside so quickly that Katie couldn't even think of the right thing to do.

-

"Have you seen Effy?" Katie demanded, marching over to the bar where Cook was seated. She had tried to seem like her typical bossy self, but ended up sounding even more anxious.

"I thought she was with you," Cook replied, noticing Katie's tone of voice.

"No. Cook, something's wrong. I'm worried! You need to find her," Katie said and he immediately got up, ready to find the one he loved.

-

"No luck?" Emily asked, gripping Naomi's hand. JJ and Olivia were off somewhere, and the two girls were sitting with Katie, hoping to see Effy walk by or something.

"Not yet, but I'm going to check the toilets," Cook replied. "It's the only place I haven't been. She has to be there."

Turns out Cook was right. He slammed down the door, like opening a curtain to a stage. Except for this play was horrible, this scene ugly and unwanted. Effy was pressed up against a wall with some guy's hand down her skirt. Her eyes, those blue eyes that were always focused, no matter what was in her system, were glassy and distant. Effy looked scared for the first time in a long time; she clearly wasn't in control.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cook shouted, shoving the man aside. He pulled Effy into his arms; she was limp and seemingly lifeless.

"What the fuck did you give her?"

"Some top quality stuff, mate. Lots of it," the guy grinned, unaffected.

"Fuck off."

-

Cook carried Effy to the others and explained what happened. They decided that this night was pretty much over, and that Cook should take Effy home.


End file.
